LBSC Railway 8 Ton Vans
|last_appearance=Best Friends |creator(s)=*David Mitton *Britt Allcroft |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England |basis=LBSC Railway Diagram 8 8-ton vans |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |wheels=4 |railway= * North Western Railway * British Railways * London, Brighton and South Cost Railway }}The LBSC Railway 8 Ton Vans are rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise throughout various railways. They are also simply known as vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. Biography Thomas & Friends When Diesel failed to shunt a rake of old trucks, some of these vans were seen singing a rude parody of "Pop Goes the Weasel" called Pop Goes the Diesel, much to Diesel's annoyanceSeries 2 "Pop Goes the Diesel". Another one of these vans laughed at Gordon, when he lost his dome. Gordon tried to wheesh them away but to no availSeries 3 "Gordon and the Famous Visitor". On one occasion, the vans (along with other Troublesome Trucks) tricked Bill and Ben where to shunt them. As a result, the yard was in a terrible mess causing the twins to be late with their evening dutiesSeries 3 "Heroes". When Oliver fell into the turntable well, they were one of several trucks who teased him when returned from the works. They stopped their teasing towards him, when he pulled S.C. Ruffey, their leader, apartSeries 4 "Toad Stands By". The vans later encouraged Diesel to pull a line of 20 trucks, with their brakes on unbeknownst to Diesel. He pulled so hard that he broke loose a coupling and fall off the quay and onto a bargeSeries 6 "The World's Strongest Engine". These vans have often been used for the Flying Kipper and have been involved in many accidents and adventures while part of the train. Personality These trucks fit into the category of Troublesome Trucks. Types of sentient vans in the television series: File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel1.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel5.png|Troublesome Trucks (rectangular faces) File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModelSeries.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces) File:Lbscvanbuckteeth.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces with buck teeth) Technical Details Basis These vans are based on the LBSC Railway Diagram 8 8 ton vans. File:LBSC_Railway_8-ton_Van.jpeg|An LBSC Railway 8 ton vans in real life Types of van designs File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel1.png|A standard type of van File:Lbscvanflatfront.png|A van with a flat front Livery These vans were painted brown, grey, black and dark brown. File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel1.png|A brown van File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel2.png|Grey vans File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel3.png|A dark brown van File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel4.png|A black van Appearances |-|Television Series= , Twin Trouble, The World's Strongest Engine, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Toby Had a Little Lamb, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine * Series 7 - Emily's New Coaches, Bad Day at Castle Loch, Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy, Bulgy Rides Again and Harold and the Flying Horse * Series 8 - Thomas and the Tuba and James Goes Too Far * Series 10 - The Green Controller, It's Good to be Gordon, Seeing the Sights and Thomas' Frosty Friend * Series 12 - Best Friends Specials: * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! Music Videos }} |-|Other Media= Trivia * Two of these vans were for a time on display at Drayton Manor. * There were two variations of vans, some with roof vents and some without. Merchandise * Hornby (discontinued) * Tomix Trains * Capsule Plarail * Nakayoshi * Choro-Q (discontinued) References Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Trucks Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Rolling stock Category:Standard gauge Category:The Main Line Category:The Little Western Category:The Misty Valley Branch Line Category:Edward's Branch Line